


To be a hero

by Klaus_Fcking_Hargreeves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), i thought of this in the shower and now it exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_Fcking_Hargreeves/pseuds/Klaus_Fcking_Hargreeves
Summary: You told me die like a heroSo I will
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 331





	To be a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! This is my first fic so feel free to give feedback and let me know how I can improve!  
> TW themes of suicide, vague mentions of self harm, suicidal thoughts TW  
> please be mindful of the tags and make sure to take care of yourself, you matter!
> 
> (be warned this fic might be absolute dogwater)

“you wanna be a hero Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE!” the words ring in my head every day; at the time I didn’t know what techno meant. Afterall, I wasn’t a hero I was just a kid, no matter how much I screeched about being a ‘big man’ that’s what I was.

A kid.

A kid cast into war and forced to build himself into a solider in order to survive, in order to build a nation free from tyranny.

~~In order to build a home~~

In the aftermath of chaos we rebuilt. Homes and gardens rebuilt and planted, but still the words continued to ring faintly, all there always present in the back of my mind, but I didn’t listen. I believed that I could ignore the whispers the began to plague my mind, whispers of past memories, past enemies, ~~past brothers~~.

But it always came back to that moment. ‘Theseus’ he called me, a hero who was exiled by his own country after saving it. I tried to brush off the comparison, after all, Tubbo would never do such a thing, we were best friends and in a time of peace!

But of course, I ruined it

~~Like I always do~~

Returned to exile after fighting and dying for my nation, for my home.

~~was it ever really your home?~~

And the whispers only got louder, and louder, filling my head with constant noise.

‘lets be the bad guys’

‘it was never meant to be’

‘THEN DIE LIKE ONE’

…

and I began to listen.

It started small, forgetting to eat, standing a bit to close to the TNT when Dream blew up my things. ‘All accidents’ I told myself.

~~all lies.~~

Soon the voices changed, whispering that I deserved pain, that what I deserved the pain dream caused, that I deserved to _die_.

~~they were right.~~

But I didn’t listen and ran.

~~but that’s not all is it? You built to the heavens intending to fall like Icarus, but you forget that’s not your story.~~

~~not your time to die.~~

Right into the arms of my ~~Lycomedes~~ brother. And I thought maybe, things would be different, maybe I could rest ~~maybe I could have a home.~~

I was wrong again.

and as I looked upon the crater that used to be the nation that I blead, fought, and died for I realized things would never change. There would be no peace, there would be no freedom, there would only be pain. But I have long since tired from pain, I tasted its searing heat and sharp pains from wounds that have long since healed. For a time, it was a friend, the only companion to keep me sane but now, now it was time to rest and I was ready. I heard footsteps make their way up to me slowly. I didn’t turn to face them, preferring to watch the ash grow as more was destroyed.

“how does it feel to watch your nation fall Theseus?” his voice was loud and taunting, waiting for me to get angry, to lash out like I had always done. But that time had long since passed, all that was left now was the silence and a decision.

“…do you remember how the tale of Theseus ends Technoblade?” my voice was quiet, barely audible over the deafening explosions that echoed around us. But still he heard and grew still, after a while I was met with an answer “he was cast off a cliff by the king Lycomedes,” his voice had become quiet, uneasy with my question. A slight smile graced my face for a moment, he remembered, good. “killed by the one who took him in, the one who promised to protect him.” At this I turned slightly to look at him, he appeared apprehensive, his eyes trained solely on me with an unwavering gaze as his eyes slightly narrowed, “where are you going with this tommy?” I turned back towards the edge and gazed downwards for a moment before taking a deep breath, “It’s ironic isn’t it? That we’re here, right back at the beginning. The withers, the TNT, you.” I was met with silence this time, but that was fine none of this would matter soon.

“I just want to say that you were right,” why were my breaths so unsteady? “what was I right about tommy?” his voice was closer and had a slight tremble. I turned towards Techie and gave him a teary smile, “it’s about time I die like a hero don’t you think?” my voice broke when I looked at his horror-struck face. “Tommy it doesn’t have to end this way, we can go home, together,” his pleaded as his eyes shined with unshed tears. I let out a quiet sob and turned away from him once more, “I don’t have a home techie, besides it’s about time I rest yeah?” A choked sob escaped my brother mouth as more tears cascaded down my face. “There’s a saying, weaved through out the history of this nation that I think fits quiet well,” I turned to look at my brother one last time, and gave him sad smile, “it was never meant to be.”

Leaning forward I shut my eyes and fell, oblivious to my brother screaming my name and desperately reaching for me. The world had gone silent and the whispers finally ceased.

I was free.


End file.
